Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki:The Movie
'''Calvin And Hobbes Fanon Wiki:The Movie '''is a movie based on this wiki, starring it's users. Cast *JaJaLoo as himself,a free thinking rebel with lots of creativity and leader of the expedition *Jamz64 as himself,one of JaJaLoo's good friends *Strayberry Filling as himself,the admin on the wiki. *NLG343 as himself,another one of JaJaLoo's friends *Milesprower690 as himeslf,the third of JaJaLoo's friends *Roads as himself,Strayberry's kidnapper. He wants to take the wiki back. *NMMacc18 as himself,a tagalong on the expedition and another of JaJaLoo's friends. *RealGameTime as himself, JaJaLoo's friend from another wiki. Summary When StrayberryFilling goes missing before the users get promoted,JaJaLoo,Jamz64,and the others go on a quest around the world to find the admin. Plot The movie opens with JaJaLoo narrating the story about how he joined the wiki. Fast forward to one year later where he has made over 200 edits. He gets called into Strayberry Filling's office,along with the other three users. Strayberry tells them they are getting promoted to admins. They leave the office and get to work. JaJaLoo and NLG are staying in a hotel room when they hear a scream from the office. They call Jamz64 and Milesprower690 and rush to the office. Once they get there,Strayberry is nowhere to be seen,but there is a note saying"If you want your friend,you must go to Hawaii" Once at the Chicago airport,tickets to Hawaii have been sold out. JaJaLoo suggests the idea of hiding in the luggage cart,where they meet NMMacc18,a new hire,who has followed them. They get on the luggage part of the pane and live it up in there. Once in Hawaii,the users except JaJaLoo learn the hula. They head to Japan,where they go birdwatching and visit Tokyo for three days. After they find out Clvnnhobz isn't there,they head to South Korea,and make a trip to China for four days. Strayberry is held captive in the Phillipines. His kidnapper is unseen and unknown,they head on a boat for the Solomon Islands as the gang arrives. JaJaLoo leaps on the back of the boat. He is followed by Milesprower690,Jamz64,and NLG. The boat docks in the Solomon Islands as JaJaLoo gets some papayas from a tree. They visit Australia,where JaJaLoo sings an original song called Finding the Admin,to Bali for two days,Java for a day,then Sumatra for two days,and Thailand for two days. Once NLG sees a glimpse of Strayberry,the others go after him. They dock in Sri Lanka. JaJaLoo decides to get some rest so they check into a run down hotel. They watch TV. In the middle of a movie JaJaLoo gets a text from an unknown person. He ignores it. The unknown person turns out to be Clvnnhobz kidnapper. The next day,they fly to India for three days,where JaJaLoo and Jamz64 fight a cobra. Milesprower690 sees a hooded fighure with a sack. NLG says it might be Strayberry's kidnapper. They rush over to the helicopter that the hooded figure got in,and miss it. They spot another helicopter,and get in. NLG drives the helicopter to Saudi Arabia. Reading a book called Johnny Round the World,Jamz64 says that the kidnapper has taken them to all the places in the book in order. He says that after Saudi Arabia,the kidnapper will take them to Palestine,where Jesus was born. JaJaLoo sees the helicopter that the kidnapper is in. NLG sees some rope,ties it to JaJaLoo's leg,and pushes him out. JaJaLoo decides to cling onto the helicopter,but it takes a swerve,sening the users falling into Riyadh,Saudi Arabia. When they land in a house,they rent a car,and get to Palestine. Driving to Egypt after finding out the kidnapper is on the run,they fly around Africa for two days before settling in Romania. In Albania,the gang gets some food,and goes to Hungary for two days. They book a trip to Austria,and get take out pasta from Italy(with breadsticks). They go to France,Paris to be exact,and find a nightclub,where people are dancing to Steve Aoki's Fight. JaJaLoo and NLG rush up to the DJ stand and play a Smosh song called Milky Milkshake. But when JaJaLoo jumps into the crowd,he finds the kidnapper,lunges,and rips off the kidnapper's mask,revealing it to be Roads,the founder of the wiki. Roads escapes, accidentally leaving Strayberry behind. The users lead Strayberry into the car and they drive to Belgium. After staying the night and get some Belgian Waffles. They visit the Netherlands, and chase Roads to Germany, and then to Russia. They then visit Finland, where JaJaLoo forces the others to visit Angry Birds Land, and they encounter RealGameTime, JaJaLoo's friend on another wiki. When the users find this out, they leave him behind, and drive to Sweden without him. GameTime and JaJaLoo take a car and chase them to the hotel they are staying at. In Norway, NLG opens the trunk, and sees that JaJaLoo and GameTime have stowed away. The users apologize and they go to Ireland. Then they visit the United Kingdom, where a brawl at Buckingham Palace ensues. They go to Portugal, then to Spain, and to Morocco, and in Brazil, where an explosion caused the Christianity statue to burn down. They end up in an overseas chase to Mexico, where a battle ensues, and Roads kills GameTime and Milesprower690. They chase him to Alaska, and then all across Canada. Then a USA chase ensues, when they end up in Seattle. Jamz stays back. JaJaLoo, Strayberry, NMMacc18, and NLG chase Roads to the top of the Seattle Space Needle. NLG falls behind, Strayberry is lost in a horde, and NMMacc18 rescues Jamz, who has fallen. JaJaLoo and Roads engage in a final battle, and it ends with JaJaLoo pushing Roads off the top. Roads is killed, and JaJaLoo is hailed as a hero. One month later, Strayberry retires, and Jamz quits. Strayberry promotes JaJaLoo to president and NMMacc18 to vice president. NLG remains as treasurer. JaJaLoo decides to relax in the office, and the door slides open. It is revealed to be XBXSmashr. He says he wants to take the wiki for himself, leading to a sequel. Transcript Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki:The Movie Transcript Soundtrack For the main article,see Calvin and Hobbes Fanon Wiki:The Movie Soundtrack The score will be composed by Christopher Lennertz(Alvin and the Chipmunks,Hop)and featuring an original song by JaJaLoo called Finding the Admin. Trivia *This movie has nothing to do with Calvin and Hobbes,but it's their fanon wiki users as the stars. *This movie has the users in their picture people,JaJaLoo as a cookie,Jamz64 as Calvin,Strayberry Filling as a bird,NLG as the Pen from BFDI,and Milesprower690 as Jon Arbuckle from Garfield